


Get To Work

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Sixteen; Pillow Fight/Fort
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Kudos: 12
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Get To Work

Dean jerks awake when something thunks him on the side of his head. He snaps his head up out of his doze to see his brother giving him an irritated look. Castiel still has his head down, ignoring them as he flips through whatever boring book he’s got open.

“What the fuck?” Dean says, looking around for whatever hit him. He sees a pillow from the couch on the ground beside his chair and leans down to pick it up, raising his eyebrow at Sam. “Seriously, throwing a pillow at me? What are you, a twelve year old girl?”

“You know this would go a lot faster if – I don’t know – you actually helped looked us look up whatever could be kidnapping girls off the campus,” he snarks back.

Dean rolls his eyes and whips the pillow back at Sammy. “Whatever. I’m not good at this kinda stuff. You and Cas seem to be handling it pretty well.”

Sam catches the pillow and immediately throws it back at him. Dean catches it with one hand and flashes a mischievous grin. “We’d go a whole lot quicker if you chipped in instead of taking a nap.”

“First off, I wasn’t ‘taking a nap’, I was just resting my eyes. Also, you’re right,” Dean says standing up and stretching with the pillow still in his hand. “I’m distracting you guys from focusing. I should probably go rest my eyes in my bed.”

“Seriously?! You are really going to – oof!”

Dean starts cackling as the pillow hits Sam right in the middle of his face. He hears the chair screech over the floor but before he can stand upright Sam is in front of him smacking him with the pillow. Dean books it over to the living room and grabs another pillow from the couch launching it at Sam who easily sidesteps it and sends his pillow to send.

Before Dean can even catch it Sam has the pillow in his hands and is circling around the couch to him. Dean catches the pillow just in time, turning towards Sam when a shadow falls over his face and a pillow whacks him in the face.

“What the –” The words die in his throat as he pushes the pillow away seeing Castiel standing behind him with a sly grin.

Dean opens his mouth to say something but Sam takes the opportunity in his distraction to smack him multiple times with the pillow. He hears a deep laugh from Castiel before another pillow starts hitting him. Dean crumples onto the couch trying to use his pillow to block the onslaught of attacks, laughing so hard his sides hurt.

As the hits started lessening until they stopped, Dean peeks his head up from underneath the pillow to see Sam flopping down on a chair while Castiel sits next to Dean’s feet at the end of the couch, still holding the pillow.

“Got that outta your system now?” Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head and halfheartedly throws his pillow at Dean, watching it hit the coffee table and fall to the floor. “Felt good to actually hit you with something.”

Dean tips his head back and laughs. “Now you guys can get back to looking into that –”

His words cut off with a mouthful of pillow.

“I think what you mean to say,” Castiel says pulling back the pillow into his arms as Dean just stares gobsmacked at him. “Is that you’d love to help us get back to looking into who is taking those girls.”

Sam starts laughing as he and Castiel both rise from their seats. The surprise melts away and Dean takes Castiel offered hand, pulling himself up. Their touch lingers a moment longer than need be, but his skin is already flush with their pillow fight so he doesn’t worry about it. He soaks up their closeness, giving Cas a cheeky grin.

“And here I thought you were my guardian angel.”

Cas rolls his eyes letting their hands drop. “I am still your angel, but Sam is right. We can help quicker with more help.”

Dean nods, unable to manage any actual words as they all start walking back to the table where all their lore is waiting for them. His whole body feels like it’s too warm hearing Cas say those five words.

As they sit down, Dean looks around the table and hides a smile, pretending to look bored as he opens his computer. It may not be perfect, but there’s nowhere else he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going! ^_^


End file.
